Thirteen Chances
by Peggz
Summary: Robin has always loved Starfire. With a challenge ahead, can he get her to fall for him in thirteen dates? Or will his heart be closed forever? RobxStar
1. Thirteen Chances

**This is my second story, I apologize for posting the wrong chapter before, that was for my other story, I apologize again and again, so lets get on! – Peggy**

**

* * *

**

**Thirteen Chances**

Robin awoke with a thud to a clattering noise in the kitchen, "Oh great they are at it again." He sighed and rolled his head sideways getting dressed in uniform for the day ahead. He brushed his teeth and made sure to gel his hair, he imagined what life would be like without his lovely gel, and of course his love of life, Starfire. Starfire loved anyone and no one more in particular, he knew that, but ever since he formed this team she had always been his dream girl. Maybe it was hormones, maybe it wasn't but whatever it was, he loved Starfire, he could never tell her, she was a team member, and too kind for a rejection, but he could never find a way to tell her how he felt, it was impossible, he got all jittery and couldn't speak when he was around her, Starfire just hugged him and flew down the hall, she was compassionate and fun, and was always nice to everything, but even she had become a little more hyper, with less sleep around herself. Cyborg had a meeting with Bumblebee over at Titans East and was staying the week, Robin personally thought it was something between him and Bumblebee, but he never said anything.

As for Beast Boy and Raven, he offered to take her on a cruise over the European sea, she who loved to travel over water quickly accepted, Robin wished it were him and Starfire sometimes, but Starfire was the object of his affection, he wished he could tell her, and it was almost like he could ramble on and on about her. I mean, what's NOT to love? She's gorgeous with her fiery red hair and lean body, she was tall and her smiled glowed sharply. Her mind, although not the brightest she loved to try new things and was always kind to anyone. He quickly snapped back to reality, he WISHED there was clattering downstairs but no, only Starfire reading Martha Stewarts newest book. He sighed and opened the fridge knowing it was an excuse to see Starfire. He was deeply buried in her book and constantly flipping a dictionary, he smiled at her and she had not made any movement. He muffled a sniffle and walked up to his room where creepily

Starfire's father and mother stood. "H-Hello?" He whimpered as the king overshadowed him, he spoke with a mellow tone. "You have feelings for Starfire and as she comes of age she must get a husband, so we are giving you the Tamarainian love test, you are given thirteen days to prove your love, you will learn from your mistakes each day, you are not able to go back and correct them, but everyday you must take her somewhere new and try to win her affection, she is aware of this plan and knows her part in it, she must give you a grade every day and we will average that, if you fail we must take your heart for all eternity, so you may never breaks one's heart again, if you succeed, well, we'll talk about that later?"

The kind finished his speech before ordering a Latte. "A Latte, you want me to court your daughter and you ORDER A LATTE?" Robin broke out you could hardly tell if she was angry or laughing. "Well every king needs an energy boost!" He said defensively. Robin got back up and shook the King's hand, "I agree to do this on one condition." The king raised an eye at Robin but listened "You must get me a latte aswell!" Robin ordered as the king bellowed out in laughter and gave him a coffee. "You have humor boy, hopefully it'll work on Starfire." Robin stood poised and proud of the praise he was receiving while he thought of the thirteen days he had with Starfire, 'I must impress her' he thought, as the battle in his mind went on the king talked to the queen about re-decorating the palace in purple, the queen listened contently but Robin not wanting to break out in laughter quickly left the room to go see Starfire. "Starfire, I have accepted the challenge and will fight for you with my honor!" He stood high and mighty while Starfire glanced at him. "Thank you Robin, I would have no other do this!" She grinned and winked at him before jumping off to her room to join in the decorating fiasco. Robin shrugged and made himself a sandwich, 'this will be a long day', he thought. Robin wished he could say hello to Raven and Beast Boy, and Cyborg only had called once, he flipped the TV to the Food Channel and perked his ears up as he heard a recipe that sounded familiar, he quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote it down. He looked at his finished copy and smiled, he had written down the ingredients and cooking instructions for 'Chicken Parmesan', 'Caesar Salad', and 'Chocolate Tart with Raspberry', he was SURE to win her heart now.

He quickly ran upstairs to find a tuxedo, seeing he had none he grabbed his wallet and went to the door. "I am going out for a while be back soon!" He heard the muffled goodbyes of the family and ran out to the mall. He traced the upper level and soon found himself with three bags, one of Abercrombie and Fitch, one of Armani Exchange, and one of JC Penneys, he threw them into his car and stopped at Titans East to see Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg, I have thirteen days to court Starfire!" He yelled with excitement while Mas Y Menos fought over a picture of her. Cyborg gave him a punch in the arm, "Wow, they're really strict, I mean thirteen days, just make-out with her and win her love!" Cyborg exclaimed before being stung in the arm by Bumblebee. "Ignore him, just treat her right and she'll fall for you!" While Cyborg and Bumblebee argued over the best way to win her over Robin quickly slipped out of the tower and drove back home, coincidentally he got a page on his communicator; it was Beast Boy with a lei around his next doing the hula and Raven in the background smiling.

"Hey Robin, how are you?" Raven exclaimed while being cut-off by Beast Boy who lightly kissed her and turned his attention to Robin, "So how are you doing?" Robin, a tad agitated at the double question responded and told his whole story of courting Starfire, her parents, and his trip to the mall, when he ended with his famous latte joke Beast Boy cracked up while Raven took the screen. "Good luck; here is a hint, Starfire LOVES teddy bears." Raven said it with a grimace but continued on with her likes and dislikes after about number fifty-seven Beast Boy cut her off and told Robin they had to go as Robin turned off his communicator he got a surprise call from home. "Hey Starfire, how are you?" Starfire not willing to chat so much said three words "Come home, soon!" She giggled through the screen and showed that her parents had gone, Robin thought the perfect way to show her his love would be to surprise her with romantic gestures, but first, he said to himself, 'I must get her that teddy bear', he trusted Raven after all, Starfire did have an enormous collection of animals, he smiled at the thought of Starfire and removed his toothy grin to the one ahead of him. He took a left turn on Main Street and turned into Hallmark Inc., he jumped into the store looking at everything, the store owners thought he was some type of weirdo and they had an employee follow him.

Robin finally found a 'You are special' card and a stuffed cat instead of bear, he purchased them hurriedly and then rushed out the door, not noticing anything, his car which had been parked quite far from the store was a stretch away and he didn't notice the petite girl he had bumped into, "I'm so sorry!" He said to the girl, it was Bumblebee! "Bumblebee, what are you doing here?" Bumblebee burned with redness and covered her face. He knew what she was onto "Cyborg's birthday is coming up, I got him a Playstation Portable and some new games, but hey no birthday is complete without a card!" She shrugged and headed into the store, he grinned ear to ear and hoped into his car to drive home. He smiled while listening to Eminem on the radio, although the songs were a bit explicit he tuned himself in to relate to the songs and even sang along at one point, he felt really weird with the window of his convertible down but he didn't show it and completely forgot about everything until he reached the tower, he snuck upstairs to his room to hide the gifts, hopefully no one was home……..

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked this chapter! I did, it was one of my longest, although it looks short its not on Microsoft Word! So yeah, they'll be about 15 chapters, hopefully! I don't feel like writing anymore though, so if I don't get 5 reviews I won't continue, and for those of you who love Rob/Star, I don't think you want that, so Review, Rate, and give me good criticism but no flames unless they are necessary, and I know what is and isn't, so don't give me a flame because you hate my pairing! - Peggy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I finally decided to try and write the second chapter, even though I am so lazy, and I don't feel like doing it, all the ideas in my head, and too lazy to type them out, oh well, thanks for all the great reviews. – Peggy**

**Thirteen Chances**

Robin hid the items in his room and relaxed on his bed. A note taped on the refrigerator suggested that Starfire had gone out to the park with her new Golden Labrador, which was a gift from the mayor. He decided to get started for tomorrow by heading off to the grocery store. He jumped at the chance to get out of the empty house and scurried over to the T-Cycle, starting the engine and revving it, he backed out of the garage and soon, into the busy street.

He reached the grocery store in about ten minutes and quickly shuffled in his coat pocket for the ingredients. "Hmmm, let's see here, chicken breast, lettuce, raspberry sauce…" He continued on with his extensive list before noticing he'd forgotten about the most important thing, flowers! Leaving his item-filled cart at the check-out station, he galloped to the nursery and picked four tulips and a rose in paper.

Rushing back to his spot he saw a very angry old women, "What, got a big date little boy?" He nodded sufficiently and she turned her head and sighed, "Young kids these days, dating when they're 12, it should be on Oprah!" Robin, taking this as a rude comment quickly came to his own defense. "I'm not 12! I'm 18!" The old women looked shocked but cocked her head to the side and laughed. "Of course you are, son." He angrily took the bags he had and placed them on the handlebars of the T-Cycle.

When he came back home he found Starfire and her newly-named dog, Nightingale watching a soap opera on television, not noticing anything around them. Hearing the back-door slam, Starfire rushed to Robin. Robin could only make out pieces of what she said, "Oh Robin, Roberto left Isabelle for Ira!" Pretending to be interested Robin sat down on the couch to listen to Starfire moan before he got up and place the grocery in his part of the pantry.

Not interested to here who left who on the daytime show soap operas Robin quickly threw the chicken in the freezer and the salad in the crisper. He sighed with satisfaction as his communicator rang. "Hey Robin, umm, I have a question?" Delighted to hear Beast Boy's voice Robin quickly nodded and turned towards a chair leaning against the wall. "Ok man, well me and Raven are going into the hot-tub soon with all these cruise people, but like, some old lady winked at me before I even got in!" Robin laughed with amusement as Beast Boy rambled on about his worries until Robin shut him up and left. "Good night Starfire!" Robin yelled to her from the stairs. She waved back and soon the house was quiet. Really quiet.

The next morning Robin woke up extra early to take a jog outside around the lake. It was a beautiful crisp day and to Robins' surprise Nightingale joined along for the run. When he returned to his surprise Starfire had gone over to Titans East to visit Bee, so Robin had the day ahead of him. He made sure to run downtown and rent his tuxedo and most importantly, keep his pants on. At around three he stepped into the shower and then brushed his teeth, gelled his hair and prepared himself for the "date" that Starfire was aware of.

Robin started on the chicken in the kitchen while cutting veggies for the salad and making the cake. Overall, it turned out pretty well. Starfire arrived promptly at six and in a lavish pink dress took a seat at the table. As Robin served the food he couldn't stop looking at Starfire, and managed to start conversation.

"So Starfire, I like your shoes…"

"As I Robin admire your shoes!"

"Starfire, you look really good tonight, really."

"Thank you Robin, I love the dinner."

"What made you pick such a nice dress; I mean I'm not so special."

"Oh, but Robin, you are! If you fail I must marry Glorfnag, the evil resident of Tamiran."

"Starfire, can I ask you something?"

"Oh course Robin, we are great friends!"

"Do you like anyone, like as in, really, really like them?"

"Yes Robin, I do admire someone, you in particular."

"I'll get the cake!" Robin quickly cut off the conversation and grabbed the cake for dear life, hoping it was good. Starfire and he both tried it and to their amazement, it turned out well!

"Starfire? You look lovely, almost like a bride, a wife to someone."

At that exact moment Starfire burst into tears staining the tablecloth and her dress at the bottom. He didn't mean to make her sob, and he definitely didn't plan this. "Starfire, don't cry, don't cry…" Starfire continued to sob until her napkin was drenched and then continued to whimper while Robin cleared the plates. "Starfire, what is wrong?" As Starfire calmed down she explained.

"In Tamiran when you get married, like groom and wife, the groom must cheat on the women with a well-known friend who is also a woman, and after he does that he must pick between his bride and his well-known friend. I do not wish for myself to be a bride, as you only know one other woman that is of a friend, and she is taken." She sighed and patted her eyes with a piece of cloth.

"I am so sorry Starfire I didn't know!" Robin shook his head and said goodnight and kissed her on the cheek. They both blushed but Robin almost ran upstairs to his room and changed into his boxers and t-shirt. The first date was not the best, now Starfire thinks of him as a perverted-two-timer! He shook his head in frustration and sighed listening to the voices of Spanish actors reciting horribly done lines built on romance and drama.

**Hope you like the chapter! It was a bit short, but I tried to make it nice and juicy. As for the whole bride and groom thing, don't ask, I credit my friend who gave me a bit of the idea. I hope you liked this chapter. And for the confused, each date that goes wrong, Starfire's memory will be erased before the next one. And each date will occur in a different place. Next chapter, the mall date! - Peggy**


	3. The Mall Date

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! School and summer got in the way, I am back and I'll try my hardest to keep this fanfiction going. You guys (the reviewers and readers) test the rate of my fanfic. As long as you guys are happy with my writing, I will continue to write.

**13 Chances**

Robin awoke quickly throwing on a casual outfit of jeans and an Aeropostale t-shirt. The store had gone into business only a few months ago, but Robin had a taste for their clothes. He gelled his hair and ran downstairs. Starfire was listening intensely to the commercial on the screen of the TV.

"Starfire, would you like breakfast?" Robin said quickly without thinking, 'Damn! She hates me, why would she want breakfast?' To Robin's surprise Starfire leaned over the couch and politely exclaimed, "That would be wonderful! May I have some eggs, please?" Robin, completely unaware of what had happened raced to the kitchen to make eggs.

After a delightful breakfast, and an extremely excited Starfire, they silently exited the kitchen. Robin, who decided to break the ice, decided to ask her out, again. "Starfire, would you like to go to the mall with me? On a date." He added the last part on pure whim. She couldn't stay nice after what had happened.

"Of course Robin, I shall go to my room of the sleeping and get dressed!" She raced up the stairs (more like flew) and left Robin to stare like an idiot at the ceiling. Out of nowhere a note appeared on his hair. He opened it up and read…

_Dear Robin,_

_You imbecile creature, for every bad date we erase her mind, you don't think you could actually get 13 dates with a horribly upset girl, do you? _

_Anyway, we've got poker in 43 minutes, so make this date last longer than __you last; we want to enjoy our gambling night._

_Signed,_

_King and Queen (your nightmares) of Tamaran _

Robin wanted to take the note and put it in his back pocket, but when he reached for it, he found it disappeared. 'Oh well', he thought to himself as Starfire giggled down the steps. "Are you ready to go, friend Robin?" Robin nodded, and led her towards the R-Cycle. "I hope you don't mind, I let Cyborg take the car." Starfire nodded approvingly, and hopped on the back.

When they reached the mall, he mounted the R-Cycle and led Starfire clamber off the bike. "Hope it wasn't too bumpy for you, Starfire." Starfire gave a fleet grin and they walked inside. "Oh, Robin, may we go shopping!" Robin knew the city had given them quite a big budget for new clothing, groceries, and such, so he raced after her, whom was running towards numerous stores. After many hours of shopping (or what Robin would now call 'the death of breath') they walked towards the food court.

"What would you like to eat Starfire? There are many choices." Starfire pointed towards a Cajun chicken place where she and Robin both ordered bourbon chicken with white rice. Starfire sat down at a near table and began to eat slowly. "Robin, this ca-jin food is very good!" Robin nodded, picking at his white rice. "Starfire, where would you like to go next?"

Starfire pointed towards a lingerie store to the left, I need some 'camisoles' as the Americans call them. Robin turned green but nodded a slight response and off they went. As Starfire raced trough the store picking out what seemed like a dozen camisoles and trying them on, she'd reached her verdict, three black camisoles, one lacy pink bra, and three multi-colored tank tops. She bought them quickly, unaware to Robin's discomfort.

"So, Starfire, are you enjoying yourself?" Starfire gave a slight response of a grin and nod, before turning towards a bookstore. "I need some 'books', I believe that is what they are called?" Robin, once again, nodded and faced defeat.

He walked in slowly, while Starfire went towards the nearest rack of books. A young black-haired woman walked up to him and asked if he could get her a book from the top shelf. All-in-all the women was pretty short, so Robin grabbed some dramatic 400-page book that she'd request and hopped down from the stool. "There you go ma'am." As she smiled and said 'thanks' Starfire rushed over.

"Robin! I thought you were having a joyous time with me!" Starfire looked near tears as Robin gave a confused look. "What are you talking about Starfire, I am!" Starfire pointed to the black-haired woman who was paying for her book. "I was helping her get a book off the shelf, that's all!" Robin said, getting frustrated.

"I am oh-so positive you were!" Starfire stormed off with her bags, leaving Robin in the renovated wing of the bookstore. He trudged out, heading towards the R-Cycle. "You do ONE thing for another person, and the person you love wants to throw you into the ocean." He shuddered at the thought of an upset Starfire throwing him out of a window, and quickly sped off.

I finally finished my third chapter, of the fanfiction which hadn't been updated in a while. I know it sounds kind of weird but basically, in the middle of writing this chapter, I couldn't think of a way for her to get mad except if another girl approached him.

As for the black-haired girl. She has nothing to do with this story. She wasn't flirting with him or anything, she was an extremely short women (5'2) and he is about (6'2) so being a foot taller, you'd ask for help too if you wanted a book badly. Read and review, thanks for being loyal!


End file.
